The Krusty Krab
The Krusty Krab is a quick service restaurant themed after the fictional restaurant of the same name from Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants. It serves an actual "Krabby Patty" (which is a hamburger), and as well as other foods like chicken dishes, seafoods, pizzas, salads, hot dogs, and others. The restaurant can be found at various theme parks. Setting The Krusty Krab. Menu Foods Krabby Patties (hamburgers) * Original Krabby Patty (hamburger) * Cheese Krabby Patty (cheese burger) * Double Cheese Krabby Patty (double cheese burger) * Krabby Healthy Patty (veggie burger) * Rodeo Krab (cheeseburger with barbecue sauce and onion rings) * Jr. Krabby Patty (kids' hamburger) * Big Krab (a hamburger that is similar to the McDonald's "Big Mac") * Quarter Krabby Krabby Chicken (chicken dishes) * Krispy Krab Chicken (crispy chicken sandwich) * Grilled Krab Chicken (grilled chicken sandwich) * Krabby Wings (chicken wings) * SpongeBob and Friends Chicken Nuggets * Chicken Fingers * Popcorn Chicken * Krabby Wings Krabby Dailies * Krabby Meatballs (meatball sub) * Krabby Steak (Philly cheese steak sandwich) * Ham and cheese * TBA Sea Dishes * Fish 'n Chips * Popcorn Shrimp * Karbby Fish (fried fish sandwich) * TBA Italian Krusty Krab (Italian and pizzeria foods) * Calzones ** Meat-lover calzone ** TBA Krusty Krab Pizzas * Personal Pan Krusty Kraby Pizza * SpongeBob SquarePan Krusty Kraby Pizza * Thin Crust Krusty Kraby Pizza * Cheese Stuffed Crust Krusty Kraby Pizza * New York Style Krusty Kraby Pizza * Chicago Deep Dish Krusty Kraby Pizza * TBA Krusty Krab Pastas * SpongeBob Mac and Cheese * Krusty Krab Spaghetti (spaghetti) * Lasagna * TBA Krabby Salads (salads) * Caesar Salad * TBA Sides Potato goods * Kelp Fries (french fries) * Sweet Kelp Fries (sweet potato fries) * Kelp Chips (potato chips) * Mashed potatoes * Baked potatoes Other sides * Onion Rings * SpongeBob Mac and Cheese * Chili * TBA Kiddie Krabby Meal * Jr. Krabby Patty * SpongeBob and Friends Chicken Nuggets * SpongeBob Mac and Cheese * Personal Pan Krusty Kraby Pizza * TBA Beverages Soft drinks * Coca-Cola * Coke Zero * Sprite * Diet Coke * Cherry Coke * Hi-C Orange * Hi-C Fruit Punch * Seagrams Ginger Ale * TBA Alcoholic beverages Beers * Bud Light * Budweiser * Dos Equis * Miller Lite * Molson Canadian * Coors Light * TBA Locations * Universal Parks & Resorts ** Universal Studios theme park chain *** TBA ** Universal Metazoa chain *** Universal Metazoa, Universal Resort Louisiana, Louisiana, USA *** TBA ** Other Universal parks *** TBA * CASP Entertainment, Ltd. ** TBA * Cedar Fair chain ** Carowinds ** Kings Adventure (2003-2009; now Joe Cool Cafe) ** Cedar Point: The Next Generation ** TBA Poll Did you love this idea, The Krusty Krab, as an actual restaurant for theme parks? Yes It's okay No Category:Fanon Category:Restaurants Category:Non-Disney restaurants Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Universal Metazoa Category:CASP Category:Paramount Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Articles needs to be expanded Category:Fanon restaurants